O Brother Where Art Thou
by Chris Rudy
Summary: Angela always thought she was an only child. That is until one night she meets a mysterious gargoyle name Noah. After many encounters, she realized that Noah is her brother, who's been living with Demona for most of his life. With Demona plaguing his mind with hatred of humans, can Angela convince Noah that humanity isn't all bad? (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: False Beliefs

**O Brother Where Art Thou**

 **I do not own Gargoyles or its characters. I do own Noah.**

* * *

Angela stood outside the castle when Goliath walked up to her. She looked at him. "Hello, Father."

"Hello, Angela." Goliath greeted.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. But I feel as though the night is not what troubles you."

Angela sighed. "I often wonder. Am I an only child?"

"By blood?"

"Yes."

Goliath had a look of thought for a few seconds then answered. "I don't know, to be perfectly honest."

Angela sighed again. "It is something I've always wondered. I would enjoy having a sibling who's related by blood."

"What would you hope it to be?"

"I would hope for a brother." She replied as she spread her wings. "I'll be back before sunrise, Father."

Goliath nodded and went back inside the castle as Angela took to the skies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Demona had placed several statues of humans she made herself up and turned her attention to a gargoyle with her. He looked like Goliath, but he had Demona's skin color.

"Now, Noah. Let us see how strong your hatred for humanity is." She said to the gargoyle, Noah. "Destroy all of these statues."

"With pleasure." Noah said when he eyes became white as his anger grew and he ferociously attacked the statues. He destroyed one with his tail, then slammed a fist against another, shattering both of the statues. He clawed two more, destroying them, then slammed the last two together, breaking them.

Demona smirked. "Well done. I believe you are ready. Go and spread fear throughout the humans."

"Of course." Noah said then took to the skies. After a few minutes, he spotted a gang of men and women and his eyes began to glow white and he let out a low growl. He landed in the shadows of the alley the humans were in and growled a little louder.

"You hear that?" The leader asked his friends, who nodded.

"Sounded like it came from over there." One of the females said pointing at the shadows. The humans then noticed Noah's white eyes and tried to run, but he flew ahead of them and landed in front of them.

"Did I say you could leave?" Noah asked the scared humans as he forced them back into the alley. Unbeknownst to Noah, he was being watched.

* * *

Angela knelt above the alley where Noah was as he forced the humans back. She didn't have to look at the humans to know they were becoming scared. Her eyes began to glow red as she roared and lunged at Noah, drawing his attention.

Noah roared back, grabbed a hold of Angela and threw her into a wall and held her there. "Do not interfere!" He warned her, using his tail to keep the humans from going anywhere.

"Why are you doing this?!" Angela asked the fellow gargoyle.

"Because humans are the enemy. None of them deserve to live." He replied, then released her. "Now, run along. I have business to attend to." He said then turned back to the humans, who stood where they were in fear, which made him smirk. "That's what I like to see. Humans engulfed in fear."

"Who told you these lies?" Angela asked Noah.

"My mother." He replied without looking away from the humans as he then growled and held the leader on a wall.

Unable to watch him do anything harmful to the human, Angela attacked Noah, making him release the human and the two gargoyles took to the skies as the humans escaped. Noah scratched Angela's arm with his claws, and she winced slightly, but didn't let up as she tackled him onto a roof.

"Why do you defend these pathetic humans?" He asked her.

"Because your mother is wrong. Humanity is not our enemy. We can live in peace with them."

"Peace between our kind and theirs? Ha! My mother told me that to speak of such a thing alone is heresy."

"I'm not the only one who believes our kind can coexist with theirs. Come with me and meet the rest of the Clan I'm part of."

He flipped them over so he was on top. "Never!" He said then clawed her other arm, this cut a bit deeper than the other. She cried out in pain, but then roared and kicked him off of her.

"Whoever your mother is, she's plagued your mind. Please, just come with me to meet others like me, who believe peace between gargoyles and humans is possible."

He tripped her with his tail. "I would rather die than meet others my mother considers traitors for living among humans."

"We're not traitors!"

"LIAR!"

"Just who are you, anyway?"

"I am Noah. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"Angela."

"Well, Angela, tell your fellow Clan members this: Any gargoyle that does not turn on the humans will fall before my mother."

With that, Noah retreated. Angela returned to the castle. Upon arrival, Goliath waited for her. When he saw his daughter's arms were clawed and bleeding, he looked at her. "What happened?" He asked with concern.

"This gargoyle, Noah. He attacked a gang of humans and I intervened and saved the humans, then Noah and I got into a fight and he scratched me. He looked like you, Father. But he had Mother's skin color. Do you think-?"

"I do not know, Angela. For now, let's not worry about it and have your arms tended to." He said then they walked inside to the others. The rest of the Clan looked at Angela's arms in shock.

"What happened, Angela?" Brooklyn asked.

"This gargoyle, Noah attacked a gang of humans, and would have killed them had I not intervened." Angela replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noah landed in front of Demona.

"How did you do?" She asked him.

"Things went well until this gargoyle, Angela, interfered. She said there can be peace between humans and gargoyles, and that others in a Clan she is part of believe that as well."

"We will deal with them tomorrow night. For now, you must rest."

"Very well, Mother." Noah said as the sun rose and he turned to stone, while Demona became human. She then got all she would need for the day ahead then walked away.

 **That's chapter one. Will Angela be able to get through to her brother? Find out as the story progresses.**


	2. Chapter 2: Family Feud

Demona stood beside her son as the sun started to set and she became a gargoyle as Noah's statue started to crack. He roared as he awoke and his eyes were glowing white. He then looked at her.

"What now, Mother?" He asked.

"There's a human that's a part of that Clan you mentioned to me last night. Elisa Maza. Find her and get rid of her." Demona said.

"With pleasure." He then then took to the skies in search of Elisa.

Meanwhile, Angela and Goliath were with Elisa, wanting to talk to her about Noah.

"What's up guys?"

"I met and fought another gargoyle last night. He has my father's appearance, yet his coloring is the same as my mother's." Angela said.

"Really?" Elisa asked.

"Yes. His mother has convinced him that humanity is our enemy and that gargoyles who live in peace with humans are traitors."

"Angela encountered him last night as he cornered a gang of humans and the two of them fought." Goliath said.

"He scratched both of my arms and then fled."

"And now, I have a new human to dispose of." Noah said. Goliath, Elisa and Angela looked at Noah to see his eyes were glowing white, as were Goliath's.

"Why do you want to harm Elisa?" Goliath asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Goliath? Humanity will betray us. It's only a matter of time. My mother and I are doing the rest of our kind a favor." Noah said.

"Your mother is wrong."

Angela still couldn't shake the feeling that Noah was her brother, but then, Demona arrived and looked at Goliath and Angela. "Hello, Goliath. Hello, my daughter." Demona said.

Angela and Noah looked at each other in shock, but Noah's shock quickly became anger again and he growled, then lunged at Angela, but Goliath stopped his son and threw Noah into a wall.

"You are my son and yet you attack us! Why?!" Goliath asked.

"Mother told me that any gargoyles who are allies with humans are traitors! You are no different, Father!" Noah said then pushed Goliath off of him.

Elisa looked at Noah. "Noah, Angela's your biological sister."

"So?" Noah asked.

"Brothers and sisters may horse around and pick on each other, but it's out of love. They don't fight as you and Angela did last night. I can relate to that. And Demona's wrong. We're not the enemy of gargoyles."

"Elisa's right, Brother. Mother has let her hatred for humanity take over her and make her the way she is today, but I know it's not too late for you. Please, give humanity a chance."

Noah had a conflicted look on his face as Demona frowned at her son. "What are you waiting for, Noah?! Finish her!"

"Noah, Demona is the way she is because of what happened one thousand years ago. Don't fall to her ways, my Son." Goliath said.

Noah looked at his sister and winked, then his eyes began glowing white and he roared then turned to Demona and attacked her. Demona was too surprised to react and Noah slammed her into a wall. Demona's eyes began glowing red and she roared and threw Noah to the floor.

Goliath tackled Demona as Angela helped Noah up. Demona got free and tackled Noah then scratched both of his arms deeply, making him howl in pain.

Furious beyond comparison, Angela's eyes began glowing red and she roared then tackled Demona.

Noah winced in pain as Goliath helped his son up. Angela clawed her mother's legs and Demona pushed Angela off of her then stood up.

"I'm disappointed in you, Noah." Demona said, frowning.

"Feeling's mutual." Noah said coldly. "How could you have me try to fight my own sister?!"

"She betrayed us by befriending humans. You recognized the truth about humans."

"No. I realized YOUR version of the truth about humans. Now I realize the actual truth. And I choose to side with my sister and my father."

"Fool!" Demona shouted then fled, howling as she did.

"We'd best get you to the castle and have your arms looked at, Brother." Angela said to Noah.

Noah nodded and Goliath picked up Elisa and took to the air with Noah and Angela following him.

Angela looked at her brother. "So, how long have you lived with Mother?"

"Most of my life. She told me that my father was killed. She never mentioned you, Sister."

"She didn't?"

"No."

They soon arrived at the castle and five gargoyles walked over to them, one with red skin, another with khaki colored skin, one with aquamarine skin, one with tan colored skin, and one with blue skin, but the fifth was also on all fours.

The fifth gargoyle growled at Noah.

"Take it easy, Bronx." The tan colored gargoyle said. Noah looked at his sister.

"A word, please, Angela?" He requested. She nodded and the two of them walked away from the rest of the Clan.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here. That watchdog of yours already doesn't like me."

"Bronx will adjust."

Noah nodded slowly. Angela smiled at her brother. "If you ever feel alone, just come talk to me and I'll help you through it, Brother."

The siblings then walked back to the Clan. Angela cleared her throat. "Hudson, Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway, and Bronx, this is Noah." She introduced. Brooklyn's eyes immediately began glowing white as he growled at Noah.

"So, you're the one who attacked Angela, eh?" He asked.

Out of instinct, Noah growled as his eyes began glowing white. "I am."

Suddenly Brooklyn lunged at Noah, but Noah quickly stopped Brooklyn and threw him into a wall. Angela took hold of Noah's arm.

"Brother, please calm down." She pleaded. Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway, Hudson, and even Bronx were surprised when Angela called Noah 'Brother'.

"When you say 'Brother', do you mean like Rookery brother?" Broadway asked.

"No, Broadway. Noah is my biological son and Angela's biological brother." Goliath replied.

Noah released his hold on Brooklyn and walked inside. Angela frowned at Brooklyn for the harsh welcome, then followed her brother.

"The sun will be up soon. We'd best get some sleep." She said.

Noah nodded and the two siblings, along with the rest of the Clan, found places on the ramparts and the towers as the sun rose and the gargoyles all turned to stone.

 **That's chapter two. Will the rest of the Manhattan Clan accept Noah as a member like Angela and Goliath have? Only time will tell. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
